Catch me if you can
by villalala
Summary: Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel are supposed to capture Jack Frost, the master of illusion, all of them on their own. Hiccup manages to get to Jack first, but after getting to know the other, he doesn't want to give the magician to his bosses anymore...ROTBTD Agent AU, HiJack
1. Prologue

**A/N: **[Robin Thicke voice] Hey hey hey~ I'm writing too much HiJack; I should stop, but I can't.

I don't even know with the story title or the genres (or rating) ;_;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ROTG, HTTYD, Tangled or Brave

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The morning light was shining through the city, waking its residents up one by one, making them yawn lazily in their beds, ready to go to work and school or just have a peaceful day at home.

At the edge of the city rested and empty factory, abandoned long, long time ago when humans noticed there was no need for paper anymore –everyone used technology these days. The factory seemed quiet and old, there weren't even homeless people trying to get inside to find a place to sleep in after the rich workers had taken away their homes.

All this? Fake, just a trick of eye. The factory was everything but empty.

Inside the factory there were three young teens working their butts off to satisfy their mentor with their speed of getting from the start line to the finish –failing each time; the man kept yelling at them to go faster and faster and faster.

"You aren't going to catch Frost by the speed of snails!"

"No, sir!"

"Then move faster!"

"Yes, sir!" And the teens did, moving like ninjas from one place to another, and if you didn't focus, it just looked like black lines were moving in the air.

The young soon-to-be agents, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup, had been training all night long, and it seemed to have no end at all; Pitch –their mentor- kept on making them run faster, jump higher and evade the traps quicker. The teens were exhausted but they were in no position to ask for a break. Gladly there was no need to ask for one; Pitch finally let them have a thirty-minute break –just to once again tell them how important this mission was and how important it was not to fail.

After the "break", Pitch told the teens that it was time to continue.

"Hiccup!" The youngest one of the three straightened himself to stand in a firm position to show the boss he was listening. The boy with brown locks of hair and a face full of freckles was wearing the usual black costume that every "intern" used; agents used cool suits with all kinds of modern technology items, but the trainees had to deal with black trousers that left no air between the skin and the fabric and a black shirt with long sleeves, also with no room for any extra air. The clothes were made from cotton, so the teens looked more like home-made robbers than agent trainees. The shoes were just normal, black ones made of fabric -shoes that you could see normal students use during summer. They were light, so it was easy to run with them; that's why the agents gave them to the trainees –to make it easy for them to find their balance, no matter the situation.

"Show me that you're able to catch Frost!" Hiccup nodded and turned around, running towards the plank that was half-way towards the ceiling, giving the boy a route to the second floor without having to use the stairs. Hiccup dismissed the jump a bit –being the clumsy boy he is-, making the speed to be too slow for him to reach the floor fully; he only managed to grab the edge with his hands, and too much time was wasted as climbed up. The doll that was at the end of the hallway, on Hiccup's left, started moving and suddenly the whole second floor was filled with smoke, making Hiccup cough just when he managed to get his feet to the floor.

"Hiccup!" the boy heard his redhead friend, Merida, call for him and just then a sound of metal cutting the air was hearable on his right. Hiccup quickly made his way down to the floor to prevent his head being cut off; the blade the doll used was real, Pitch didn't much care whether or not his trainees would die during their training.

The bell Pitch was holding in his hands gave a short, sharp ring and Pitch sighed. "Hiccup, get back here!"

Said boy as he was told, jumping to down from the second floor and walking to his mentor in shame.

"Merida, what did I tell you about warning others during training?" The girl with wild, curly, red hair just stared at the black haired man and shrugged.

"But what if they get in trouble during missions? To prevent injuries, and so losing to an enemy, we can warn them for stepping into traps." The girl was wearing the same costume as Hiccup was as a sign that she was also a trainee; the only difference was that when Hiccup had a turtleneck in his shirt, Merida had a V-shaped neckline.

"You're all going to this mission alone", Pitch pointed out dryly, "so you all have to learn to survive on your own. Rapunzel, your turn." Before Merida could say another argument, Pitch looked at the third one of the youngsters, the oldest one of the three, a girl with long, blonde hair that was on a thick braid on her left shoulder. Rapunzel was already 18, meaning that she would _have_ to success with her mission to get the title of an agent. The pressure was huge, as Hiccup was 15 and Merida was 16, giving the two a chance to try again later, but Rapunzel had only this one chance before she could be kicked out of the team.

Rapunzel tucked down her shirt and ran to the same direction where Hiccup had ran only moments before. The doll had returned to its rightful place and the smoke had disappeared by now. Rapunzel managed well all the way to the second floor and while running towards the doll, she took out a small item from her trousers' back pocket –a small disc that soon opened as Rapunzel pressed her thumb in the middle of the blue spot that was on the disc, making it open with a click. It was still a disc but now it had sharp edges on it, making it not a deadly weapon but a great way to distract attackers. Rapunzel threw it at the doll which got damage to its right shoulder, but the cut wasn't deep enough for it to stop its attack. The doll slowly rose its right hand and threw three blue, glowing balls at the girl, making her fall over the edge as they exploded right in front of her.

As Rapunzel landed to the first floor with a cry of pain, the doll calmed down and stopped moving. Pitch rolled his eyes in disbelief and watched Hiccup and Merida run to their friend who was now slowly standing up, fixing her U-shaped neckline while biting her lip. Rapunzel was disappointed in herself; no matter how much she trained and tried, she would always be slightly clumsy.

Pitch walked to them, shaking his head. "Rapunzel, tell me", Rapunzel looked at the man, fear in her eyes, "how exactly does that help you to catch Frost?"

"Sorry, sir. In no way at all."

Pitch nodded and then looked at his students blankly. "Frost is a master of illusion, he can do whatever he wants whenever he wants and you won't be able to catch him if you don't find his weak spots. You have to focus on getting his hands tied or else-"

"Or else nothing, that won't help", came a voice behind them. The four people turned around and stared at the ceiling. There was a young boy with snow white hair and bright blue eyes full of slyness, hanging upside down from the ceiling. He was wearing a blue hoodie that seemed to spark in the weak light of the factory, also it had frost all over the ring of the collar, and brown trousers that had light strings going over his legs from knee down to the bottom. He was wearing no shoes, his bare toes were slightly tapping the ceiling he was standing on.

The three teens found this boy rather odd looking –who was this? Was this the Frost they were supposed to catch? They had never actually seen Frost, only heard descriptions of his wild nature.

Without asking Pitch, Merida threw a throwing knife towards the boy –funny how they had so much ninja items with them even though they were supposed to be agents, right?- who just watched the knife coming towards him in amusement before rising his left hand towards the knife, making it glow blue and stop in the middle of the air, only a meter away from him. The white haired teen snapped his fingers and so the knife turned around, making its way towards where it had come from –landing on the wall, just inches up from Hiccup's head, making the boy widen his eyes. The boy on the ceiling laughed happily and then grinned.

"Those are the ones who are supposed to catch me? Funny, Pitch."

"Frost, what are you doing here?" Pitch asked calmly, putting his hand to his side to sign the teens to not do any more attacks. The boy hanging on the ceiling laughed again.

"Please, call me Jack." Then the boy's feet left the ceiling and Merida accidently let a gasp leave her mouth as she was sure the boy would land on his head and die –but no such thing happened, the only thing that happened was a 'boof' to be heard and then Jack's disappeared, leaving some blue sparkles to dance in the air. Pitch frowned and scanned the room.

"I'm here", were the words that rang from behind them. Once again the trainees and their teacher turned around, looking at Jack who was now standing on the railing of the second floor, poking the doll with the staff he had –a piece of wood with a G-shaped arch. "Is this supposed to be me? Cute", he smirked and looked at the trainees that were staring at him in confusion.

"You know, I can do so much more than this doll can", Jack continued and then put his staff away and started to move his hands in a shape of a circle, and soon the teens saw a blue ball glowing there, growing as Jack's hands moved faster.

"That's enough!" Pitch yelled and took his pistol out, pointing it at Jack. "I'm asking you nicely, now, Frost –leave." Jack rose his hands as a sign that he would surrender, causing the blue glow to disappear, but kept on smirking.

"Well, then, I'll see you guys", he chirped and jumped down from the railing, now standing in front of the three teens, "soon." And with that he took out a small ball from the pocket of his hoodie, throwing it to the floor and making it explode. White smoke filled the spot he was standing on, and when it vanished, the boy was gone.

Pitch tapped his writs a couple of times, and a screen appeared to float in front of his eyes. On the screen was a picture of a young woman with colorful hair and happy eyes; the picture showed who Pitch was calling to. A woman voice answered. "Yes?"

"Frost was here."

"He was?"

"We have to send them on their way. Now."

"But they aren't-"

"Now, Toothiana."

The trainees heard the woman sigh and then a 'yes' before the call ended. Pitch looked at the three with a serious face.

"Change of plans; you will go after him right now." The teens gasped and started mumbling to each other: they were supposed to leave in two weeks, not now; they aren't ready; how are they supposed to manage…Pitch cleared his throat and the youngsters shut their mouths. "Right. Now", Pitch said and gave the teens the equipment they needed and then pointed at the front door of the factory.

As the teens ran out of the factory, said good bye to each other and then separated, each one of them running to different directions, Jack watched them go from the roof of the factory. He had pointed out how clumsy the trainees were; he had been watching their training for months now, he knew every single weak point they had, every mistake they would make. The boy smirked and hummed to himself.

"This will be interesting~"

* * *

**A/N: **Describing the equipment they're using will be the death of me...huh. Aaaanywho, I wanted Jack to be all cocky and annoying, sorry 'bout that eue See y'all in the next chapter~


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **How do you even chapter title?¿

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – Bullets and butterflies**_

Hiccup yawned and forced his eyes to keep open. He had been sitting on a nightclub's roof for three hours now, waiting for his target to come out and he was so tired he had nearly fell of a couple of times as he had fallen asleep.

It had been just his luck to be the one close to the club when Pitch had informed the three trainees –Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel- that Jack Frost –the target- had went there. And of course he had seen Hiccup's current location from the map and had told the boy to go there. Merida and Rapunzel had wanted to come over, too, but Pitch had told them to stay separated in case Hiccup wouldn't be able to catch Frost –the man never really had any trust in the youngest agent trainee.

Hiccup rubbed his eyes and tried his best to stay focused. He couldn't fall asleep when Frost would leave the club –though Hiccup was so tired that he thought if he would just let the boy go and tell Pitch that he had escaped. Focus, Hiccup, you can't do this, he told himself and shifted a bit. It was past midnight by now and the city was pretty much asleep, if you don't count the party people wandering around the city from nightclub to nightclub.

"Hiccup!" A screen appeared to float in the air in front of the brunette's face. The boy immediately acted like he was all sharp and focused and not tired at all. Pitch's picture was shown on the screen, and Hiccup sighed. He had hoped that it would have been North, his boss, or Toothiana, his other mentor (who was way nicer to the trainees than Pitch, by the way) who was calling him.

"No signs?"

"No signs, sir."

"Hm. Frost sure likes to party." There was a pause as Pitch seemed to think about what he should tell Hiccup to do next. The silence made Hiccup almost fall asleep again, but luckily the boy's mentor started talking again just when the trainee's eyes closed slowly.

"Go inside."

"P-pardon?"

"Go inside the club, Hiccup." Hiccup stared the screen in disbelief –he knew that Pitch couldn't see his expression, so he dared to do so.

"But", Hiccup stated, "I'm underage. They won't let me in." With this Hiccup peeked from the edge of the roof to stare at the two huge guards standing in front of the doorway. Nope, he totally wasn't going to try get past _those_ guys.

"I never said you'd be using the door", Pitch said. Hiccup frowned. The man didn't mean that the teen would be sneaking in through the back door or bathroom window or something as cliché as that?

Well, Hiccup soon found himself standing in front of the back door. Pitch had no class at all, Hiccup thought. In movies the agents sneaked in from a skylight or something _cool_ like that, but Hiccup was forced to use the back door like regular people –well, okay, he was still just a trainee, but he already had some awesome equipment, so why he had to use a _door_ to get in?

The brunette tried the doorknob. Locked, as expected. Pitch hadn't given him any extra instructions, he had just told him to get inside. So, Hiccup had to make his way in on his own.

He moved his hand to his pocket, taking out a small item in the shape of a rectangle with a small hook at the end of it. Hiccup placed it into the lock, waiting to hear a click. Once it was heard, he just touched the door slightly with his finger –he had to make it a little dramatic, okay?- and the door opened. Pretty easy, but he would still have preferred using the roof.

Act cool and natural, Hiccup repeated in his head as he walked in. You have civil clothes on, no one will notice you. Hiccup walked down the hallway that lead to the club –just to see that the guards' office was in that very same hallway. He heard laughing, and was sure he would get caught, so he stopped on his heels and sweated a bit while he tried to decide what he should do. Should he run away? No, Pitch would see that from the map. Hiccup looked at his wrist where his bracelet, a.k.a his phone, GPS and map, was. Damn that thing. And he couldn't take it off, either, as it would start making a loud noise after that.

So, Hiccup had no other choices than to sneak past the room. The door was only slightly opened, so the boy had nothing to worry about –right?

He tiptoed his way to the doorway, keeping his body tightly presses against the wall, holding his breath. He could do this, this is what he had been training for months. He took a long, quick step to go past the door. He stopped on the other side, listening if there was any signs of the guards hearing him. Hiccup stared at the beam of light that came from the room, touching the floor of the hallway, listening. Nothing, only talking and laughing and slight music from the club. They hadn't noticed him.

Hiccup closed his eyes and sent silent thank you's to whoever had helped him with his luck, and walked to the end of the hallway, opening the door that lead to the club.

The nightclub was like they all were –full of people, music playing too loudly, and a bartender that seemed to be tired of his life standing behind the bar. Hiccup did his best to spot Frost from the crowd, but there were too many people. Hiccup didn't know what to do. He would never be able to see his target if he just stayed at the back of the club. So, he took all his courage and walked to the bar, sitting down and looking at the room again.

It was quite dark, but the lights with the colors of blue, red and yellow, kept the place lighted enough for the dancers on the floor and the people sitting around the small tables placed all around the club to see what they were doing. Hiccup saw no signs of the white haired teen he was after, and got rather frustrated. This would take forever! Gladly the music the DJ was playing was so loud that at least now Hiccup wouldn't fall asleep –or, so he hoped, but he wasn't _completely _sure.

"What can I get you?" came a voice behind the bar. Hiccup turned around in shock and looked at the bartender –a man in his early thirties with brown hair and brown eyes, a tired expression on his face. Hiccup swallowed and then asked for a glass of water, causing the guy to snort, but to take out a glass and pour water to it from a bigger jug.

"Ice?" Hiccup nodded and watched the ice cubes being dropped to the glass. The bartender slid the glass across the bar, watching Hiccup catch it, and then walked to the other end of the table to get an order from a woman who seemed to be so wasted already that Hiccup wondered how the bartender would give her any more alcohol.

Hiccup took a sip from his drink before placing the glass back to the bar table –he wasn't really thirsty, but he also didn't want to seem rude- and turned around to scan the club once more with his green eyes. Most of the people were on the dance floor, dancing along with a song Hiccup didn't recognize but which he found rather good.

"This will never go anywhere", Hiccup mumbled to himself and sighed. Really, he was getting more and more tired as the seconds passed, and he felt the urge to say "fuck this" and walk out of the club, not caring about what Pitch would say. He just wanted to go to his –rather shitty- apartment he had rented to be able to sleep and rest somewhere else than in the factory they had trained in (during missions every agent and trainee were on their own, and if they wanted to have a roof over their heads, they had to get it on their own.)

Just when Hiccup placed his elbow to the bar table and rested his cheek on his hand, glancing to the main door, he spotted a guy with white hair walking towards it.

Hiccup was immediately fully prepared, keeping his eyes at the person. Could it be Jack? Hiccup couldn't tell as the guy was already at the door, pretty far away from Hiccup. But, Hiccup thought, no one else would probably have white hair, so he dropped from his seat and ran to the back door (avoiding to get the guards' attention, though, of course) and then outside, along the alley to the main road. He looked to his right and left, but saw no one else but a drunkard man, aged around fifty.

Just when he was about to blame his eyes for playing tricks on him, he saw a silhouette walk from the avenue to an alley that was on the other side of the road of the nightclub. Hiccup assumed it was Jack –he couldn't take any risks to let the person go just because he wasn't _sure _it was Jack, not now that he had seen a person with snow white hair- and followed the figure to the alley, careful not to blow his cover. After he was hiding behind a dumpster, he saw that the figure was the same one he had seen exit the club –a guy with white hair, wearing black jeans and a white dress shirt, half way inside the jeans and halfway hanging on his hip (a great party, huh?). The more Hiccup stared at the male, the more sure he was about that it was his target, but he still wasn't fully sure as the streetlight was off and the alley was completely dark.

The guy standing in front of a high fence that was blocking the alley –it was a dead end, technically. The agent trainee thanked his luck; now it would be easier to just catch the person and see if it was Frost or not. Or, so he had thought, before his mind about this changed as the guy just calmly snapped his fingers and in an instant he was on the other side. Hiccup looked at this with wide eyes, not believing what he just saw.

The white haired person turned around to face the direction he had come from –and by judging the blue, sparkling eyes the boy had, Hiccup figured that it really was Frost (the clothes the illusion master was wearing and the fact that Jack's staff was nowhere to be seen had distracted Hiccup.)

"Looking for someone?" Jack called out, smirking. Hiccup cursed silently inside his head and stood up from his hiding spot, walking to the fence –but staying far enough to prevent the other to suddenly attack him. Jack smiled and placed his hands against the fence, digging his fingers through the holes.

"Look at you, civil clothes and all", he said, sounding like a father being proud of his son. Hiccup frowned and narrowed his eyes at the older teen. The way Jack was acting pissed the trainee off. He sounded so confident, not scared at all –that's what annoyed Hiccup the most; the way Jack wasn't scared of him, a soon-to-be agent who was standing only a meter or two away from the white haired male. Hiccup knew that Jack was a total tease with every agent who were after him, but still the boy couldn't help but to feel a bit disappointed at how Jack saw Hiccup more as a victim for his annoying teases than a person he should be scared of in the fear of getting captured.

Hiccup didn't say anything for a long time, he just watched Jack, trying to figure out what to do. They had told that Jack should be captured alive, so Hiccup couldn't just shoot him. But if he wanted to take the guy down, he would have to climb over the fence first. Hiccup tried to look at the fence without Jack noticing what he was planning –but failed.

"I can help you over this if you want to", the teen sang and grinned, staring at Hiccup with his blue eyes that seemed to drill into Hiccup's soul.

"No thank you, Frost", Hiccup responded coldly. Jack pouted for some brief seconds before his eyes lightened up as he seemed to realize something –and before Hiccup even knew it, Jack had appeared to stand next to him, taken his hand to his own and then snapped his fingers again, causing them to transport to the side of the fence where Jack had stood only moments ago.

Hiccup felt dizzy at first, and he saw everything in two. He saw two Jacks stand in front of him, taking some steps backwards. As Hiccup's vision went back to normal and the other Jack disappeared, he reached out for his pistol; there was no way the target of his could just do things like that to Hiccup! But Hiccup didn't find his gun –it wasn't on his belt anymore. Hiccup panicked a bit, thinking that maybe he had dropped it somewhere, but never left his eyes leave the white haired teen –every trainee knew that turning their gazes away from an enemy, even for half a second, would be a deadly mistake. He just stared at him and tried to show no emotions as his hand kept touching the spot of his belt where the pistol was supposed to be (even if he always had his shirt pulled over the gun, he was surprised no one had noticed the pistol in the nightclub.)

Jack rose his hand and Hiccup saw his gun there. "Looking for this, Hic?" Jack laughed loudly and Hiccup watched him slowly take more steps backwards. "You could easily come and get it, you know."

Hiccup swallowed. He knew that this was a trick; Jack just tried to lure Hiccup to follow him by taking his gun and then acting that it would be _easy _for the brunette to take it back.

So Hiccup decided to play along. "Or you could just come give it to me." Hiccup knew that saying such thing was a huge risk: Jack would easily kill him if he wanted to.

"All smartass, aren't we now?" Jack practically sang the sentence and took a step forward. Hiccup tensed.

"Can't help myself."

Jack smirked and Hiccup saw a flash of excitement in the teen's eyes. Another step forward, and Hiccup tensed even more. He was as ready to take his gun back as he just could be.

Jack knew very well how Hiccup knew that he was just teasing the brunette. He could see it in his eyes, from the way he stood, from the way his muscles were tensed under his clothes. He smiled to himself before taking more steps forward, now standing only half a meter away from the other.

And this is when Hiccup made his move. He jumped forward, reaching out his hands to grab the pistol Jack was holding, but the master of illusion was way faster: he jumped to the brick wall that was on the both sides of the alley, landed on it safely. He was now standing on it as if it was just normal ground. Hiccup watched the white haired teen grin as he jumped forward only a second after landing on the wall, and Hiccup let out a cry of pain as Jack tackled him to the ground, face down, sitting on his back and reaching out for his hands.

Jack took a hold of Hiccup's arms, placing them to his back and keeping them put with his right hand, left one still keeping a tight grip of the pistol.

"You trainees are so naïve", he said and pressed the pistol against the back of Hiccup's head. Hiccup closed his eyes and hoped that the boy would just kill him quickly, that he would stop torturing him by pressing the boy's body down with his own.

Then Hiccup heard a sound that was made of the gun being tossed to the ground some meters away from the two teens. Hiccup turned his head towards it; yup, Jack had thrown his pistol away, and was now laughing –Hiccup felt the white haired male's body shake with his laughter.

"You really thought I'd kill you, didn't you?" he teased and took a hold of Hiccup's hair, pulling the trainee's head back a bit. "Who would I have fun with if you were dead?"

"Let me go, Frost", Hiccup demanded and felt blood run down his chin –his lip had probably gotten damage as he had fallen to the ground. Jack let go of the hair and laughed again.

"Not before you call me Jack and say the magic word."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and tried to break free. Jack didn't seem to like this that much, though: he shifted a bit and made Hiccup flinch in pain as the older boy pressed his legs tighter against the brunette's sides. Jack heard Hiccup mumble something, but didn't quite catch what the other had said.

"I can't hear you~" he chirped and waited for Hiccup to answer. The only answer he got was more squirming. "You're making this harder than it actually is", Jack pointed out.

Hiccup stopped moving and lied still for many seconds, just trying to find out a way to get away from this situation. Jack waited patiently, humming. After Hiccup saw no way to escape, he sighed and gave up. "Please, _Jack_", he said, purposely purring Jack's name to show the teen sitting on top of him what he thought about all this, "let me go."

"That's my boy", Jack smiled and patted Hiccup's head, standing up. Hiccup jumped up and ran to his pistol, picking it up and kneeling down as he pointed it at Jack, who just laughed in amusement.

"You can't kill me."

"What do you me-" Hiccup was cut off when Jack showed him the bullets he had by moving his wrist so that the bullets were bouncing up and down on his hand as Jack rose his brows mockingly. Hiccup bit his lip (even though it hurt a bit since it was still bleeding slowly) and stared at the gun he was holding. He slowly looked at the bullets he was _supposed _to have. There were none. The boy glanced back at Jack, who was now standing right in front of him (when had he come so close?), smirking.

"Watch this." And the master of illusion closed the bullets inside his fist, blew to it and when he opened his hand again, blue, glowing butterflies flew out, rising up to the sky. Hiccup watched them in shock. This couldn't be…

"You're bluffing", Hiccup said and scanned Jack with his eyes. It couldn't be possible to do such thing as turn bullets into butterflies, it just couldn't!

"Am not", Jack sang and kneeled down so he was at the same level with Hiccup. "But of course you can always frisk me if you want a proof that I don't have your bullets anymore", he added with a playful smirk.

"Yeah, no chance, Frost." Hiccup stood up and realized that he was _joking _with someone he was supposed to catch. The teen with sparkling blue eyes followed Hiccup to stand on his feet, and Hiccup couldn't help but to smile at how Jack seemed to have an effect to distract his trackers with his tricks and that odd charm he had in him.

"Told you to call me Jack", the older boy pointed out and pouted. Hiccup rolled his eyes. What a pain in the ass this guy was!

Hiccup turned around to walk away –he knew that he was supposed to _capture _Jack and bring him to the base of the agents, but he was too tired and annoyed right now. Plus his bullets had just taken off to the sky, so…

"You're not leaving?" Jack called from behind and Hiccup heard footsteps as the other followed him. The trainee felt cold sweat run down his back and he got nervous. If Jack was determined to follow him, it wouldn't be that easy to get away.

But, he nodded and told the guy that yes, he was leaving. "I have things to run."

"No you don't", Jack snorted. "I know you're supposed to be after me, and me only."

"Well, don't let it go to your head." And Hiccup kept on walking, and for his misfortune, Jack kept on following him.

"But", Jack suddenly said, "I'm not letting you."

Hiccup stopped and turned around. "What?"

Jack grinned sheepishly and ran towards Hiccup, causing the boy to flinch, but the trainee had no time for any other reactions before Jack had ran past him and stopped some meters away from him. Hiccup turned around again, trying to keep his eyes on the teen who was moving surprisingly fast.

"Here", Jack said and held his hand up, and Hiccup saw his bracelet hanging between Jack's thumb and index finger. How the boy had taken it off without causing the alarm to be put on?

"Jack, what are you-"

Jack's eyes widened. "You called me Jack." Hiccup bit his lip again and felt himself blush a bit (thank God it was dark in the alley) and cursed his mind. Damn this all.

Jack stuffed the bracelet into the back pocket of his jeans and then smiled warmly –so warmly it actually freaked Hiccup out. And in an instant the illusion master ran away, and Hiccup automatically ran after him –he had to get the bracelet back-, but had a hard time keeping up with the other as Jack was faster than he was.

"Frost!" Hiccup called after him, "Give it back right now!" He only heard Jack's laugh ring in the air before the boy turned to left, to another alley. Hiccup followed him, only to find himself standing in front of a brick wall. Jack, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit", Hiccup mumbled to himself. If Jack would get away with his bracelet, Hiccup would be in big, big trouble.

"Surprise!" Jack laughed from above. Hiccup looked up. Jack was –once again- standing on the wall, and this time the smirk that was playing on his lips was rather dark shaded.

"Frost, my bracelet", Hiccup said dryly and reached out his hand. Jack just shook his head.

"You're going to leave."

"Well, I'm not going to spend time with you."

Jack's eyes narrowed at Hiccup's cold response. Who the agent trainee thought he was, talking to a powerful enemy like that?

"Oh Hic", Jack whispered, "you shouldn't have said that." Hiccup got more nervous, but tried to hide it. "Never show emotions" was probably the most important thing he had learned during his training. Jack tilted his head and watched how Hiccup took a few steps back until his back hit the wall, and how the trainee's expression turned from blank to rather panicked as his hand touched the wall his back was touching. Then the white haired boy smiled lovingly and jumped down from the wall, landing on his feet agilely like a cat.

"I'm warning you", Hiccup said, trying to keep his voice steady, as Jack walked closer, "I still have weapons that I haven't used."

"I know", was Jack's response, "but you have to keep me alive, right?"

Fuck this, Hiccup thought. It seemed like Jack knew everything about him, what he was supposed to do and what kind of equipment he had. Silently he cursed Pitch who had linked the bracelets so that the agents would only see when the trainees were in trouble once they died. And it looked like Jack wasn't going to kill Hiccup, so the brunette wouldn't have any chances of getting some help to him.

Jack had now made his way directly in front of Hiccup, standing only inches away, and Hiccup's breath came more heavy as he tried his best to keep calm. Jack noticed this and smiled at how this reminded him of a cat-mouse –play. He enjoyed the look on the younger teen's face, how the boy obviously tried to act cool but was clearly scared for his life. And Jack couldn't blame him, really –he was, at least, a guy who had killed many agents before during their missions to capture him, so he understood why Hiccup was feeling nervous as Jack stood so close to him.

Jack slowly placed his left thumb to his lips, licked it a bit and then wiped away the dried blood from the corner of Hiccup's mouth, causing the boy to widen his green eyes –the eyes reminded Jack of something he couldn't really put his mind into…maybe a summer day or something?- and huff angrily as he obviously didn't like the way Jack got way too intimidate with the brunette.

"Would you like to pay me a visit?" Jack asked, the smile never leaving his lips as he moved his hand a bit so that it was now on Hiccup's cheek. Said boy looked confused, but before he could ask what the white haired boy meant, Jack had placed his right palm horizontally between his and Hiccup's faces.

"W-what are you doing?" Hiccup questioned and watched how tiny pieces of ice glowing in blue appeared to float on Jack's palm.

The last thing Hiccup saw was Jack blowing the ice to Hiccup's face, a mischievous spark in his eyes, before Hiccup's vision went black and he felt his body collapse to the cold ground.

* * *

**A/N: **Idk maybe it's just me, but Jack reminds me a bit of Izaya Orihara from Durarara! in this chap...

ANYWAYS welp I have no idea what nightclubs are like so please don't kill me if the description sucks =u=;;

Also hey hey hey is that a cliffhanger I see? IT IS! Ahahaha I'msosorryokay


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I had a _Dude, That's My Ghost!_ -marathon before writing this chapter, so, um...yeah, BJC's and Jack's characterization may have gotten a bit mixed! Ooops?

Someone suggested a chapter with Jack's P.O.V and I thought that HEY why the heck not? (Well, this is only technically from Jack's pov, but at least we get to see what he thinks about all this etc.)

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – A hostage…of some sort**_

Jack crossed his arms around his chest and sat down to the table. Jeez, Hiccup sure took his time to wake up. Jack had already had time to clean up the small room where he kept Hiccup (tied on a chair) and the table he was currently sitting on.

Maybe he had used too much of that knock out ice?

"Come on, come on…" he mumbled and rolled his eyes. God, he had been waiting for hours now, the sun had already risen and the whole city was up. And so, Jack was tired of waiting for the younger teen to wake up. He had to do something, or he would get –ugh, he hated the sound of it- _bored_.

Jack dropped from the table to his feet, walking over to the chair the agent trainee was sitting on. He looked so cute, just chilling there, sleeping. And, the best part was that the boy couldn't go anywhere! You know, he was all tied up…Jack smiled and kneeled down in front of the chair, placing his palm to Hiccup's thigh and patted it gently.

"Hic~ Wakie wakie", he purred and watched if the brunette's expression would change as he woke up. But the boy didn't move a muscle, he just kept his eyes closed and his mind in the world of dreams.

"Oh fuck you teens and your beauty sleep", Jack said angrily –to himself or to Hiccup, he wasn't sure- and slapped the poor boy's thigh as hard as he could. The silence in the room broke from the sound.

"Hiccup!" Jack demanded, "Time to get up."

Hiccup gave Jack a sigh and mumbled something. Jack found himself smiling widely. Finally! He stood up a bit so that his face was now at the same level with Hiccup's. He wanted to be the first person the boy with freckles would see when he woke up –or, Jack would be that person anyways as there were no other people in the room, but you get the point.

Jack tried to hold back his smile as Hiccup's eyes slowly opened and the green eyes were now visible. Damn, Jack really liked the boy's eyes. They were so…so…well, beautiful.

"Morning, sunshine", Jack sang and watched how Hiccup's eyes slowly focused on Jack –who was only inches away from his own face-, how his brain seemed to work on who the white haired boy was and where the trainee was, and then how Hiccup's face filled up with shock in realization. The brunette tried to push the magician away only to find out that his hands were tied to the arms of the chair.

"W-what the-" Hiccup moved his gaze from Jack's sparkling blue eyes to his hands. Yup, they really were tied. Jack smiled and placed his fingers under Hiccup's chin, forcing the boy to look back at him.

"How's your head, Hic?" he asked, smiling lovingly. Hiccup frowned.

"Where are we?"

"At my place."

"And why am I tied to a chair?"

Jack laughed through his nose and grinned. "You'd run away otherwise, wouldn't you?"

"Damn well I would!" Hiccup snapped and started to squirm with all his might, making the chair to move a bit, but had no chances of breaking free. Jack straightened up and watched the boy's poor attempt of escaping in amusement and patiently waited for his hostage to calm down. It took several minutes before Hiccup ran out of energy and stopped moving, panting lightly.

"You calmed down?" Jack asked, purposely staring at his fingernails as if he would have been super bored –which he was, kind of.

"Frost, I swear to God if you don't let me go I'll chop off your head and-"

"How", Jack smirked and looked back at Hiccup, drilling into his soul with his blue eyes, "exactly are you going to do that?" Jack placed his hand on top of Hiccup's. "You're tied up, see?"

The trainee huffed angrily and straight up spat at Jack's face, smiling innocently as Jack wiped the spit off and how the older teen obviously tried to keep calm.

"I can always spit at you until you get disgusted and throw me out of here", the brunette whispered.

The white haired boy snickered and turned to the table. It was right next to Hiccup, so the brunette could easily see what was on the table: every weapon he had had with him and his bracelet. He saw bullets next to his pistol.

"Told you you were bluffing." Jack turned around to Hiccup, who nodded towards the bullets resting on the table to show what he meant. The white haired male rose a brow at Hiccup.

"Yeah", he said, a hint of surprise in his voice, "didn't know you would be that smart."

"I was trained to be." Hiccup watched Jack very closely, studying every move he made and every expression the boy had on his face –mostly it was just mocking confidence that pissed Hiccup off-, and Jack noticed this. He sat down to the table again and took out Hiccup's bracelet, holding it between his thumb and index finger, just like when he had stole it from the trainee.

"What does this do?" he asked, even though he knew very well how the thing worked. He just wanted to tease the brunette.

"It's my map", Hiccup simply said. Jack noticed how Hiccup wasn't telling him everything –obviously the boy tried to half lie half tell the truth to the older teen.

"And?" Jack wanted to test if Hiccup would really dare to lie to him.

"And nothing." Okay, bad move, Jack thought.

"Wrong answer, Hic", he snorted and walked over to Hiccup, holding the bracelet directly in front of the boy's face. "This is also a GPS and a way for your bosses to call to you."

Hiccup suddenly moved his head forward, trying to capture the bracelet between his teeth. Jack, however, was way faster than the other and snatched the bracelet away just when Hiccup closed his mouth.

"Easy there, piranha", Jack laughed and hopped back to sit on the table. "I'll give you the honor to see some of my coolest tricks!"

"Amazing", Hiccup said sarcastically and rolled his eyes dramatically, "can't wait."

"Hey, don't be that way", the white haired master of illusion pouted and acted like the trainee's words had hurt him.

Jack dropped the bracelet to his right palm and closed it inside his hand. Hiccup sighed.

"You have already shown me the butterfly trick, thank you very much."

"Don't you think I have any other tricks?" Jack asked, looking at Hiccup from the corner of his eye while he smirked and squeezed the bracelet in his hand so hard that his knuckles turned white and his nails were digging into his skin.

"Frost, what are you trying to prove?" Hiccup asked as it had been seconds of _nothing _and he was getting tired of watching the magician sit on the table and do some kind of tricks.

"Shh", Jack hushed at the other and closed his eyes. Hiccup watched this all in curiosity. Suddenly Jack opened his eyes and smiled widely, placing his fist in front of Hiccup's face –the table was so close that Jack saw no need for walking over to the other this time.

"Tadah!" he yelled and laughed as Hiccup screamed when Jack opened his hand a huge spider stood there for brief seconds, until it exploded into million pieces of ice. After the spider was gone, Hiccup blinked a couple of times before panicking.

"My bracelet!"

Jack sighed and patted the boy's shoulder, earning an angry glance from said boy. "Calm down, you won't need it anyways. You're with me now!" And Jack threw his hands into the air. Hiccup didn't look that happy about the news, though.

"Say what now?"

"You're staying with me, of course."

Hiccup's eyebrows knitted together and he looked at the older boy in disbelief. "No I'm not."

Jack tilted his head and watched how Hiccup –once again- started to squirm a bit in his seat, until Jack got tired of the huffing and decided to stop the brunette.

So he moved from the table to Hiccup's lap, sitting down on it sideways to Hiccup, his legs on the left side of the brunette, and left hand over the boy's shoulders. "Relax, you'll only get tired if you waste your energy like that", he said and rolled his eyes. "And I don't want you to fall asleep again!" Then he fully focused his blue eyes on Hiccup's freckled face.

In the meanwhile Hiccup had frozen. The man he was supposed to catch was now sitting on his lap, keeping him tied up to a chair and claiming that Hiccup wouldn't be going anywhere. He swallowed and slowly, very slowly, turned his eyes to face Jack.

"Are you nuts? Get off of me!" And then the trainee squirmed again, causing his captor to sigh.

"Hic", he said, patting the left side of the boy's face with the hand he had over Hiccup's shoulders, making the brunette stop squirming, "you need to calm down or I'll never get these off." Jack meant the metal ties that were keeping Hiccup's hands and legs very still.

Hiccup just growled slightly and tried to keep his face as far from Jack's face as possible –the other boy was way too close to Hiccup for the brunette's liking.

"Stop calling me 'Hic'", he said and looked away. He had to get away from this situation! He couldn't be sure if Jack would kill him after the older teen would get bored of his new "toy".

Jack turned Hiccup's face back towards him with his right hand and smiled, kissing the tip of the soon-to-be-agent's nose. "No can do." Then he kissed Hiccup's cheek, then the other one, then the corner of the mouth –just to test how the younger one would react.

Well, the reaction wasn't what Jack had hoped for. Jack had hoped for a shocked expression and no movements (because of the shock), so that he could have continued to explore the skin of Hiccup's face, tasting the sweat and fear, but what the magician got was a yell and a hit to the forehead when Hiccup banged his forehead against Jack's.

Jack moved his face back a bit and rubbed his forehead. Well, that didn't go as planned. Hiccup was staring at Jack, rage in his eyes.

"The hell with you?!" the brunette yelled and Jack coughed.

"Well, one can always dream…"

"What?"

Jack shrugged and stood up, making Hiccup sigh in relief as the boy was now gone from his lap (and his face). The brunette watched Jack walk to the door and open it.

"H-hey!" Hiccup called after him, making the boy with blue eyes to stop on his heels and turn back to Hiccup, "You're not going to leave me here, right?"

"Aww, missing me already?" Jack smirked and blew a kiss to Hiccup, "Don't worry, I'll back in a few~" And then he just walked out and closed the door after him, leaving Hiccup to sit alone in the small room –the trainee wasn't so sure if being alone was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

Jack walked down the hallway, whistling to himself, smiling, when he heard a familiar voice coming from the room that was on the right.

"You're alive." Jack stepped into the room and joined his friend to sit on a comfortable couch, watching how his Australian friend played video games. Soon the man was offering him the second controller, but Jack shook his head.

"Not now, Aster." Said man shrugged and continued the game by himself.

"So, how did it go?"

"He sure has some temper."

"You sure you don't want to kill him like all the previous ones?"

"No!" Jack yelled in shock and looked at his "partner in crime" (yes, Aster had helped him with planning the whole kidnapping thing and all). "I like him."

Aster paused the game and turned his eyes to Jack, staring at him. He was clearly unamused. "You like him?"

"Yeah."

"Okay", Aster said with a roll of eyes, "and then what?"

"We have to tell him what's the deal in that stupid agent training."

"And then what?"

"I…" Jack paused. Yeah, then what? It was pretty sure Hiccup wouldn't believe him –after all, he was the person he was supposed to capture. "I don't know."

"Thought so", the older man said and snorted a bit. "But you will have your fun with him, I assume?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked innocently.

Aster laughed. "Oh come on, mate, I know you wanted to bring him here only to have someone to cuddle with."

"Don't put it that way, Bunny."

"Stop with the 'bunny'", the man with messy hair snapped before continuing, "But tell me, did you or did you not kiss him back there?"

"He was unconscious!"

"I didn't ask that, Frost", Aster laughed.

"Okay, yes, I did kiss him. Happy now?"

"Are you happy?"

"Very, thank you for asking", Jack said and stood up, walking to the door. "I better get back before you ask if I want to have sex with him."

"Well, do you?"

"Shut up!" Aster laughed again and continued his game, waving a goodbye to his friend when Jack slammed the door shut after him. Sure, sure, he _did _want to have some fun with his "hostage", but Aster shouldn't ask those kind of questions. It was…embarrassing, even for Jack.

Oh well, teasing Hiccup was like a life goal for Jack, so you could count that as having fun, too, right?

* * *

"So, I'm your hostage now?" Hiccup asked. Jack and the brunette had been sitting in the room in silence ever since the white haired illusion master had returned, and Hiccup was getting tired of…well, sitting.

Jack rose his eyebrows and chuckled. "Not really, because I'm not asking for ransom from Pitch in exchange for you. In fact, I'm not planning on giving you back to them." Then the teen wiggled his eyebrows. "But you can say that you're 'mine', however."

Hiccup's face got a disgusted expression on it, and Jack smirked. "Relax, Hic, you're in good hands", the master of illusion said and patted Hiccup's cheeks with his hands. Hiccup was still tied up to the chair he was sitting on, and Jack had brought a chair with him from the hallway so that he could sit somewhere else than on the table. Now he was sitting directly in front of Hiccup, their knees touching.

"Don't touch me, Frost."

"You're so mean."

"Too bad." The coldness in Hiccup's voice just made this all more fun for Jack. He _loved _it when someone was acting all cold and cool with him. But Jack knew that his charm had bitten Hiccup a bit back in the alley some hours ago. So he just kept smirking whenever the brunette tried his best to not show any emotions whenever Jack flirted with him. But he had seen the blush on the trainee's face when he had kissed the corner of his mouth, so he knew that Hiccup did have emotions.

Speaking of which…

"Hey Hic?" Jack called. Hiccup had turned his face away from the older teen with white hair once he had drawn his hands back from the trainee's cheeks, and was now deep in his thoughts. Or, at least he had been, until Jack had said his name, causing him to turn his green eyes to his captor.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"I'm bored."

"Get a life, then", Hiccup said and watched Jack stand up from his seat.

"Nah, maybe later." Then he kicked the chair, causing it to fall down to the floor, and then leaned over to Hiccup, resting his hands on the other teen's legs, grinning widely. "Right now I just want to do this."

Jack was fast with his movements, so fast that Hiccup didn't even realize what happened when Jack tilted his head to the side a bit, leaned closer to Hiccup, placed a small kiss to the trainee's mouth and drew himself away -keeping the distance between the boys very small, however.

"Hic?" Jack asked, a hint of amusement and a hint of concern in his voice as Hiccup blushed crimson and looked like he was about to faint.

"W-what…you…" Hiccup didn't know what to say, and Jack saw how the brunette's brain was all messed up and his thoughts were running in circles. He smirked again.

"Yes?" The white haired boy got no answers as Hiccup just turned his face away and tried to calm down so the red color that was very visible on his cheeks would go away. Jack grinned and picked up his chair, placing it back to where it had been moments ago, and sat down, watching Hiccup while said boy tried to avoid eye contact.

Well, at least Hiccup didn't hit Jack's forehead this time.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was a bit short bc there was so much talking...Anyways, say hello to Bunnymund! Idk man, I felt like Jack couldn't be working all by himself...hehe.

And for the HiJackers: don't worry, there will be plenty of kissing later, so don't hate me even if that kissing scene was a rushed one :3c

Also I SWEAR that Jack isn't going to hurt Hiccup, even though it may seem like it..!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Guess who had another DTMG-marathon before getting to work with this chapter? That's right: me! (I really need to stop watching the show...)

I don't even know what I'm doing with the storyline...Anyways, thank you for all the reviews, you guys are so lovely~

Oh, and this chapter is a bit gay, so...just warning ya *cough* uwu

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Lies, lies, lies**_

Jack was pretty much completely sure this would have consequences, but he couldn't help himself.

He just _had to_ do it. To make sure Hiccup wouldn't be rescued whatsoever.

So, after he had fed Hiccup a bit –couldn't keep the boy in hunger, right?- he had told the trainee that he had things to run and so Hiccup would be alone for a while.

"What things?" Hiccup had asked, suspicion in the boy's voice. Jack knew that Hiccup didn't trust a thing the master of illusion said –of course, Jack used illusion and was known for his pranks he put on the agents- and so the boy questioned Jack every time the white haired male said something.

Jack had just shrugged playfully. "Nah, nothing important."

And then had left, heading towards the old factory the agent trainees had been training in, knowing that Rapunzel would be there, preparing herself.

Jack felt a bit bad for the girl, truth to be told. The illusion master knew that if the girl would fail this mission, Pitch would kick her out of the team -and probably kill her to prevent the girl from telling anyone about the agents.

Don't get me wrong –Jack didn't really care whether or not the blonde girl would die, he just felt… bad. But the teen was also quite sure that he wouldn't remember anything about Rapunzel once the girl was dead. If she would get killed, that is.

"Oi, Blondie!" Jack called from the door once he had made his way in, causing the older teen to jump up from surprise.

Rapunzel was standing in the middle of the floor, practicing kicks and hits with the doll the trainees had used in their training. Once she turned around and saw Jack, she immediately took a few steps back and prepared herself for a fight. Jack noticed this and stayed close the door, away from Rapunzel, making sure he wouldn't get any damage –not that Jack wouldn't easily beat the girl, but he just didn't want Hiccup to notice that the white haired teen had been in a fight.

So, he kept the distance and put his hands up in a sign for the girl that he wasn't here for a fight. "Relax, I'm not here to hurt you."

"I'm sure you aren't", Rapunzel huffed and took out her pistol, pointing it at the boy she was supposed to capture. "What do you want, Frost?"

"I have some bad news", Jack said and tried to keep his voice calm, not letting the amusement to be heard. Jack noticed the change in Rapunzel: the girl was no longer in a steady position, instead she just stared at Jack, curiousness in her eyes. The white haired teen bit back a grin as the blonde trainee asked what was it.

"Hiccup is dead", Jack said, giving the girl the most miserable expression he just could. Rapunzel's eyes widened, and she collapsed to her knees, staring blankly at the floor. This is when Jack finally went closer, placing a hand on the other teen's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Rapunzel snapped, slapping Jack's hand away and staring at his blue eyes furiously. "Sorry?! It was your fault, wasn't it? You killed him!" And in a second Rapunzel was back on her feet, panting angrily and ready to kill Jack. The boy, however, just shrugged.

"Maybe."

Just when Rapunzel pointed her gun at Jack again, the white haired male was surrounded by light blue mist, causing Rapunzel to lose her sight of the magician. And once the mist was gone, Jack wasn't there anymore –which didn't much startle the girl, she had seen this coming. Also she knew that Jack would be somewhere near, so she yelled at the air.

"I swear that I'm going to kill you, Frost!"

Jack, who was capable of hearing this, smirked to himself. One down, one to go. Next up would be Merida, the redhead trainee with a temper than made even Jack shiver a bit. Jack took out Hiccup's bracelet from his pocket (he still hadn't changed his clothes after the night at the nightclub), opening the map and trying to see Merida's location. Once it was clear for Jack where the girl was, he stuffed the bracelet back to his jeans' pocket and made his way towards the other side of the city.

Yes, yes, of course Jack had been bluffing Hiccup when he had turned the brunette's bracelet into a spider. And of course, once Hiccup thought his bracelet had been destroyed, the master of illusion had taken the item to himself. He had worked a long, long night with hacking the bracelet's files so that Hiccup's bosses would think that Hiccup was dead –now they wouldn't contact the youngest trainee anymore- and that Jack could now use the files for his own use.

"Own use" as in seeing where Rapunzel and Merida were so that he could go tell them the, oh, so sad news. You might wonder why Jack was doing so. Well, to make the girls believe that their friend was dead, and so they wouldn't try to find the boy every now and then.

That's what Jack wanted. To have some kind of a privacy with Hiccup. The white haired teen would need his time to gain Hiccup's trust before telling him what was going on between the agents. So yes, telling everyone that the brown haired trainee was now gone would give Jack the opportunity to have the time to show Hiccup he wasn't really a bad guy, without fearing that any moment Merida or Rapunzel or one of their bosses would crash in.

Jack finally managed to find the red haired girl, but unlike with Rapunzel, this time Jack didn't immediately go to the soon-to-be agent. He knew that, knowing Merida's temperament, the girl would do her everything to kill Jack right there and then once she heard about Hiccup's "death".

Of course Jack had tricks of illusion on his side, it would be easy for the male to escape, but he would have to make sure that Merida would swallow his lie and that the girl wouldn't follow him. _And _that she wouldn't hurt Jack in any way. It would be quite awkward for Jack to explain to Hiccup that why he had bruises and scars over him. "I told your friends that you're dead, now let's make out" would definitely _not_ work.

Jack sighed and stood behind the trees, watching Merida. They were outside the city, in a forest to be exact. Merida, like Rapunzel, was having her daily training session to keep her reactions and mind sharp. While the girl was checking that every item of her worked, Jack was working on a plan of how to make sure Merida would stay still once Jack would approach.

What a risky plan, Jack thought when he took out a small match from the pocket of his dress shirt, watching it grow and grow until it was a staff, the same one he had poked the doll with the other day. He pointed the staff at Merida's feet and focused with all his might, and then grinned when he heard a surprised yell as Merida's feet were surrounded with ice all the way from the ground to the girl's knees.

Finally Jack had the chance to step out from the woods, walking over to Merida –who was shooting an angry glare at the boy.

"Frost! What the fuck?" Merida asked, trying to move her feet. It was useless, and the girl soon noticed this. Jack felt like laughing when Merida carefully moved her eyes from the boy standing in front of her to her pistol and other weapons that were resting on the ground, out of her reach. Jack felt like a genius at that moment.

"Looks like you're pretty powerless right now", Jack said and immediately mentally kicked himself. He wasn't here to tease the trainee! But he just couldn't help himself…

"Let. Me. Go", Merida said with a warning voice, now staring at the magician again. Jack put on a sad face.

"Merida", he whispered, scanning the girl's blue eyes with his own, "Hiccup is gone."

Jack noticed how Merida's breath hitched and how the girl seemed to lose all her strength to fight against the ice on her legs.

"W-what?"

"He's dead."

Merida was silent for long minutes, working with the news inside her head. Then she narrowed her eyes. "You", she said, again having a pause, "You son of a bitch! What did you do to him?!" Merida tried to reach Jack with her hands, but the white haired teen was faster, taking a few steps back.

"Nothing, really."

"He's dead!"

"He is."

"I'm going to kill you!" Merida was trapped in the ice, which made the girl even more furious, Jack pointed out to himself. He shrank his staff back to a match, dropping it to his pocket and then looked at Merida.

"I'm so sorry." And then he snapped his fingers, disappearing from Merida's sight. Jack was sure that the ice would melt in a little while, so the girl wouldn't be in danger –or, at least, not in a huge one. Besides, Jack had more important stuff to do than just worry over some girl.

* * *

The first thing Jack saw once he walked in was that Hiccup was asleep, and he couldn't help but smile a bit because of how adorable the brunette was when he was sleeping. He was leaning back on the chair, his head on the back, making it look like as if sleeping in such position was comfortable. He looked so, _so_ innocent that Jack just wanted to squish Hiccup's face and kiss him until sunset. Also he felt a sting of guilty in his heart, feeling bad for telling lies to the brunette's friends. But, a man's got to do what a man's got to do.

The white haired teen walked to the boy, taking a close look at him, this time not rushing with waking him up. This time Jack wanted to just look at the brunette and wonder what the other was dreaming about.

After some minutes of scanning the boy, he saw Hiccup's eyelids move a bit, and he knew that the trainee was about to wake up. Just in time, because Jack was already getting a bit bored. Hiccup opened his eyes slowly, blinked a few times and then moved his head, only to see that Jack was standing in front of him, smiling like an idiot, looking at him.

"Hey, Hic."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. What a way to wake up. "Stop calling me 'Hic', Frost."

Jack grinned when Hiccup tried to stop a yawn, failing. "Sorry, but I can't do that", Jack replied with a playful smile before leaning down, pecking the brunette's cheek.

"And stop kissing me", Hiccup said and narrowed his eyes at Jack. Hiccup was still tightly tied to the chair he had been sitting on for almost two days now, and if that didn't piss him off already, it was Jack's flirting that drove him to the edge of cursing the older boy to Hell.

"Can't do that either." Jack straightened himself again and admired his hostage. The brunette was even cuter today than he had been before: his hair was messy, his clothes were wrinkled and…well, basically the boy looked like he had just had rough sex –wait, what was he thinking about again? Jack blinked and tried to take a hold of his thoughts before anything _bad _would happen. This was not the time to think about Hiccup lying naked underneath him and- and here we go again.

"What's the problem?" Hiccup asked, noticing how Jack was having some kind of a fight with himself inside his head. Jack had narrowed his eyes suddenly, biting his lip.

Once the brown haired trainee had called Jack, the master of illusion was immediately dragged back from his rather naughty thoughts back to the moment. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he laughed awkwardly.

"It's nothing." Hiccup rose his eyebrows with a questionable look on his face. Jack just coughed and then turned to the table, thinking about everything _unsexy _he could just think of to make the red color on his cheeks disappear. Without checking, he knew that Hiccup was still looking at him –he could feel the green eyes drill on the left side of his body.

There was a long silence between the two boys, and Jack felt how the hotness on his cheeks slowly cooled off, and once he was sure he wasn't blushing anymore, he turned back to Hiccup. The brunette had moved his green eyes from his captor to the ties, and Jack knew that Hiccup was wondering if the trainee would ever get rid of them.

Just in time, because the next trick Jack was going to show would definitely bring some happiness into the room.

"Hold still", he suddenly told the younger male, causing him to move his eyes from the ties to Jack.

"What?" Hiccup was confused, because Jack was intensely staring at the chair he was sitting on, focusing on it with narrowed eyes. "Frost, what are you doing?"

Hiccup suddenly felt the chair disappear underneath him, and before he even knew it, he landed to his butt. Jack's whole being relaxed and he smirked.

"You're welcome."

The next thing that happened wasn't really the reaction of Jack's choice: Hiccup jumped up and ran to the door (Jack was pretty surprised of how quickly the boy moved, compared to the fact that he had been sitting still for nearly two days), and Jack only barely managed to make the door disappear just when the trainee reached the doorknob.

"That's not a nice way to thank me, Hic", Jack pouted and watched how Hiccup was moving his hands along the wall, trying to find the door. Of course he didn't find it, so he just turned to Jack and knitted his brows together.

"Where's the door, Frost?" Hiccup asked, his voice surprisingly calm compared to the situation he was in: trapped in a small room with no door in it with a teen he was supposed to catch but who had caught him instead (flirting with the trainee every time he had the chance).

"What door?" Jack asked innocently, looking around the room. "There was no door."

"Very funny", Hiccup growled and looked at the table Jack was leaning against. Shit, his weapons weren't there anymore. Jack must have hid them somewhere.

"Ah, relax, Hic, it's not that bad", the white haired teen sang and clapped his hands. Hiccup wondered what was the clapping for, until the chair that had been on the other side of the room moved, basically flying on the floor to Hiccup, moving to his backside and forcing the boy to sit down. Then the chair moved again, stopping in front of Jack, Hiccup's back towards the older boy.

"Here, let me help you loosen up a bit", Jack said and before Hiccup could react, the magician's cold hands were on the trainee's shoulders, massaging them gently through the fabric of Hiccup's white t-shirt. Hiccup didn't want it to happen, but after sitting on a chair for two days, the gentle pressure on his stiff shoulders felt good, and he relaxed a bit.

Jack smiled when he felt the boy's body relax, and he continued the massaging, humming a bit. "How did you like my trick?" he asked, meaning how he had made the chair disappear. Hiccup didn't answer for a while, and Jack blamed that on the massage he was giving. His hands were awesome, he knew it. So he moved them underneath the collar so that there was now no fabric between his hands and Hiccup's skin –skin that felt like it was burning.

Just when Hiccup was about to answer to Jack's question, just when he opened his mouth, Jack's thumb pressed down on a spot that was hurting the most, and it made Hiccup moan in pleasure without the boy even wanting it to happen. He didn't mean to _moan_.

Jack smirked and thanked the lord for that this was going _exactly _to the right direction. He leaned down to Hiccup's ear. "A bit stiff, are we?" he whispered with a seducing voice. Then the white haired teen pressed his thumb down harder, moving it around the spot that felt really stiff –maybe Jack had kept Hiccup in the chair a bit too long…Not that he was complaining _now _that it seemed to bring such pleasure to his hostage that Jack was massaging him.

Hiccup bit his lip and did his best to not let out any more moans –the first one had been embarrassing enough-, but it was hard because the coldness of Jack's hands felt good. Maybe too good, Hiccup realized. He was sitting there and letting his target massage him as if it was nothing! First he wiggled the shoulder Jack's thumb was on a bit, trying to message the male that he should stop the massaging now, but when the hands moved nowhere from his shoulders, he tried to stand up –only to be pressed down to the chair by the white haired teen's hands.

"What's the hurry? I'm not done yet", Jack said, keeping his face close Hiccup's ear. Maybe he was enjoying this too much, this whole situation of Hiccup relaxing under the touch of his hands. And the moan, oh god…It had almost driven Jack crazy, and he was doing his best not to attack the boy's neck with his mouth. But it was hard, mind you, as the trainee was breathing heavily, embarrassed by how Jack's hot breath tickled his ear. Also the deep red color on Hiccup's cheeks was quite too much for the master of illusion to handle.

And so, because it was completely _impossible _for Jack to stop himself, he placed a kiss to the skin right under Hiccup's ear, causing to boy to freeze. But, Jack noticed, the boy didn't jump up and slap him or anything like that, so he let his mouth continued its trip all the way down to where the trainee's neck met his shoulders, placing kisses all over the skin.

The whole time Jack's mouth was working with Hiccup's neck, the trainee's thoughts were running in circles, trying to figure out what was going on. Once his brain caught the realization that Jack had stopped the massaging and was now just casually kissing his neck, his hands resting on his shoulders _under _his shirt, he jumped up and grabbed the chair, taking a few steps back and pointing the legs of the chair at Jack to prevent him from coming any closer.

Jack didn't find this sudden "hey please stop kissing my neck" –move so fascinating. He sighed and looked at the chair Hiccup was holding between them.

"What is it now, Hic?" Jack asked, tilting his head. He hadn't been even close of being done with tasting the cold sweat on Hiccup's neck that was caused by the nervous feeling the brunette had had.

"You kissed my neck!" Hiccup stuttered, his cheeks still burning with embarrassment. Jack rolled his eyes and thanked Hiccup for pointing out the obvious.

"You seemed to like it, though…"

"What? I didn't!" Hiccup tried to argue.

Jack's eyes suddenly started to spark in realization, with a hint of mockery. "Oh, right", he smirked, "no sex before the third date."

Hiccup's eyes widened and he blushed even more. "What?"

"Don't worry, Hic, I'm a gentleman, so I'll pay for everything."

"What?!" Hiccup felt like he could faint any moment. Jack clapped his hands and the chair disappeared with a _boof_, leaving Hiccup to stand against the wall without a shield. Jack walked next to him, throwing a hand over the shorter boy's shoulder.

"I'll give you the honor to go out with me", he chirped. Hiccup moved away from Jack's hand and frowned.

"Wow, wow, time out! What are you talking about?"

"I just told you", Jack answered.

"Why would I go out with you?" Hiccup asked and shook his head. The guy was unbelievable!

"To get to know me, obviously."

"I don't-" Hiccup was about to say that he didn't want to do such thing as to get close with Jack, but he was cut off by Jack.

"If you're going to stay with me, we really need to learn about each other!" And then Jack smiled a wide smile, hoping for Hiccup to say yes. But the trainee did the exact opposite.

"I'm not going to stay with you!"

Jack sighed and pointed at where the door was supposed to be. "Oh but I think you are." Jack walked over to Hiccup who desperately tried to back away, only to hit his back against a wall with a thud. The boy whose blue eyes were now full of excitement placed his hands to the brunette's waist, causing Hiccup to freeze once again. "Come on, it's just a date."

Hiccup bit his lip. "And what exactly would we do on this _awesome _date?"

"Well", Jack grinned, happy about that Hiccup seemed to be curious to hear the magician's plan, "first we could go see a movie. And maybe have dinner."

As Hiccup didn't say anything, Jack continued. "And then, on the second date, we could go for a romantic walk to the park-"

"Who said anything about a second date?"

"I did", Jack laughed through his nose and then stuck out his tongue. Hiccup rolled his eyes and let the older male to continue.

"And then, on the third date, after having a super awesome night in a nightclub", Jack whispered and Hiccup just then noticed how close the other actually was –Jack was standing right in front of him, their chests almost touching- and felt like he was powerless to push the other away from him (he blamed it on the charm Jack had, okay), "we could continue at where we left." Jack's voice was more of a purr than just a normal voice of a human.

It took Hiccup a while to understand that Jack meant the moment where the white haired teen had been kissing the trainee's neck. Said trainee blushed furiously and slammed his hands against the taller boy's chest, trying to keep the distance as Jack had started to lean in closer.

"W-woah! What's that supposed to mean?"

Jack smirked and leaned closer -despite the fact that Hiccup was obviously doing his best to keep Jack away-, stopping only inches away from Hiccup's mouth, feeling the other's hot breath on his lips. "Didn't I tell you that no sex before the third date?" he whispered as sexily as he could, causing Hiccup to go deep crimson all the way from his face to his neck.

"I-I didn't say I would sleep with you", the brunette stuttered weakly and cursed the universe for sending a rather good-looking boy to stand so close to him, telling him that they would do _the _thing –yes, Hiccup knew he was on a mission, but Jack's charm was biting him way too hard, and so it was hard for the boy to remember what his true purpose with the guy was.

Jack never leaned in that close that the boys' lips would touch, because more than kissing the freckled boy, the magician enjoyed teasing the poor teen, driving him crazy. Jack knew that his flirting was pissing Hiccup off but at the same time he also knew that the very same flirting was quite flattering to the brunette.

"We'll see about that", Jack sang with a foxy smile and made Hiccup hold his breath when the white haired teen moved his hands from the boy's waist to his hips.

"I…I…" The brunette didn't really know what to say, so Jack continued the sentence for him.

"'Love you'? That's what you wanted to tell me, right?"

Hiccup frowned. "More like I _hate_ you."

The trainee with brown locks remembered how to breathe again once Jack moved his head away from Hiccup's, allowing the boy to see something else than just the master or illusion's sparkling blue eyes. "It's a date, then?"

Hiccup knew he should have told the older male to fuck off, but Jack sounded so serious about this -as if he really wanted to get to know Hiccup-, so the trainee sighed and slapped Jack's hands away from his hips. "You're going to Hell for this, you know."

Jack grinned and kissed Hiccup's forehead –the boy would have backed off from Jack's cold lips, but as he already had his back pressed against the wall, he couldn't-, thanking him. "You won't regret that decision, Hic."

"Yeah yeah, _sure_ I won't", Hiccup mumbled and hoped that the "amazing date" wouldn't be a total disaster.

* * *

**A/N: **Describing their date(s) will kill me ok


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Umm, a weird chapter? Yeah, idk.

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – Date #1**_

Hiccup couldn't believe it. Instead of running after Jack Frost, trying to capture the guy and bring him to the trainee's bosses, he was standing in the same room with him, completely calm, staring at the clothes Jack had brought him (after all, he had been wearing the same clothes for two days now.)

Instead of considering Jack as an enemy and a target, he was about to go out with him.

"Hic, you're not listening!"

"What?"

Jack stared at the younger boy, slightly annoyed. He had asked if Hiccup would like black or red jeans better, but the boy had just spaced out (again), staring at Jack –well, Jack _knew_ that he was dead handsome, but at least Hiccup could listen to him.

"I asked which ones you want. These", he lifted the black jeans, "or these." Lifting the red jeans in his left hand, Jack caught Hiccup's full attention –finally. Hiccup looked at the clothes for some seconds and then nodded towards the black ones.

"Those. Are you sure this is a good idea? The agents can see your location when you're in the city, you know."

"I know", Jack said and threw the jeans to Hiccup. The boy caught them to his hands and then looked at the _huge _pile of different kind of shirts that were resting on the floor.

"Aren't you nervous? And where did you get all these shirts?"

"You should be the one being nervous. If the agents see you, you're in big trouble", Jack huffed. No, of course he hadn't told the boy that everyone thought that the trainee was dead. "I bought them, of course?" Jack picked up a neon green t-shirt that had black letters on a random order on it and walked over to Hiccup, placing the shirt over the shorter boy's chest and took a good look. "You'd look good in this."

Hiccup looked at the shirt and then took it to himself, dropping the jeans to the floor. "Then we have to be stealth."

Jack wiggled his eyebrows and poked Hiccup's side with his elbow. "Oh~ I see someone's getting a crush on me~" he sang.

This certain sentence and the flirting tune in Jack's voice made Hiccup blush madly when he stuttered "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Why else wouldn't you be hoping that your bosses would catch us, save you and capture me?"

"I'm…"

Yeah, what, Hiccup thought. He knew that going out to the city would be _the _perfect opportunity to turn Jack in, wait for the agents to see his location and come over, capture him and save Hiccup.

Problem was, Hiccup found himself thinking that he didn't want to be saved. He wanted to spend time with Jack and get to know him –for some weird reason the brunette couldn't really explain. Jack didn't seem like a bad guy –or, not that bad, at least- and Hiccup knew that he wasn't in any danger whatsoever, even if he would stay with the magician.

While Hiccup was wondering what he would lie to Jack –obviously he wasn't going to tell Jack that he wanted to stay with the older male-, the white haired boy smiled to himself, knowing exactly what Hiccup was going to do. He would lie and say something like "I just want to be careful" or something, even though the brunette actually wanted to spend time with Jack, prove himself that the master of illusion wasn't actually a bad guy. And how did Jack know this? Well, you don't have to be a magician to read the expressions that Hiccup had, to understand the little movements Hiccup made _towards _Jack when the boy kissed the younger teen, even if the movements were so tiny and barely noticeable that you could easily mistake them for Hiccup freezing in embarrassment.

But Jack knew that Hiccup was actually starting to warm up for him –not in a "I have this _huge _crush on you" –way, but in a way that told Jack that the trainee didn't want to bring the boy with pale skin to his bosses. So he just smiled when Hiccup lied right to his face, telling Jack that he was only making sure he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Just change the clothes, Hic", he laughed through his nose and watched how the boy held the shirt close to his chest, looking at Jack with his green eyes.

"Um, sure, but…do you mind?"

Jack tilted his head and grinned widely. "Of course not." And then he just lifted Hiccup's white shirt, exposing some of the boy's stomach. Jack would have wanted to lift the shirt a _little bit _more, but Hiccup managed to slam his hands against Jack's, pushing them down along with his shirt. The blush on the boy's face grew even deeper.

"I meant that could you get out!"

"Oh. Oh! Okay." Jack smirked and walked to the door (he had trusted Hiccup that much that he had left the door there over the night), turning around once he reached it, and smiled. "I'll go change my clothes, too", and then he added "I won't knock when I come back" with a playful voice, and Hiccup knew that this was about to turn into a race.

* * *

Well, Hiccup won their little "race", much to Jack's disappointment. He had hoped that by the time he would come back, Hiccup would be in the middle of changing his clothes, and Jack would get to see a bit more than just an inch of the boy's skin. But no, Hiccup was completely ready when he entered the room, sitting on the table –and actually looking bored, as if he had been ready for ages.

However, Jack did notice how Hiccup looked at him from head to toes from the corner of his eye. And Jack even knew it himself: he looked good. He was wearing blue jeans and a black dress shirt, the two top buttons unbuttoned, causing his neck and collarbone to be quite visible for the world. So, the magician didn't blame Hiccup for admiring the older teen's looks.

And Hiccup didn't look that bad himself, really. Jack had been right, Hiccup _did _look good in the green shirt. The neon color made him look more tanned than what he actually was, and Jack found himself staring at the boy for a quite long time, and it made Hiccup uncomfortable –the boy didn't like to be under judging eyes.

"You look good, Hic", Jack finally stated, forcing his eyes to move from the boy's body to the green eyes. Hiccup swallowed and smiled a bit –he actually _smiled_, and Jack nearly burst with joy- and dropped down from the table, walking to the white haired boy.

"You don't look bad yourself, Frost." Jack huffed a bit at how Hiccup still, after Jack had told him many times not to, called the older male "Frost".

"Shall we?" Jack opened the door and bowed a bit. Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked out, taking a look at the long hallway they were standing in. Jack closed the door and stared at the brunette for a while, causing Hiccup to turn his gaze from the huge paintings on the walls to the magician.

"What?"

"You're not running."

Hiccup looked confused until he understood that Jack meant that the trainee wasn't trying his best to escape from the other. "Should I?" he joked. Jack chuckled and took a tight hold of Hiccup's shoulder for a moment.

"I'll come after you if you do that", he said -and Hiccup wasn't sure, but Jack sounded a bit too serious to be joking. Then the hand on his shoulder was gone, and Jack told Hiccup to follow him.

"We're going!" Jack shouted to the kitchen once they walked past it, getting an "ok" from the man that was cooking dinner for himself in there. Aster and Hiccup had met this morning, and Aster's face had looked quite amused when Jack had told him that he and his "hostage" were going out together.

"Good luck", Aster had said, and neither of the boys had been sure who the Australian had been talking to.

They walked out from the house and once they were outside –Hiccup felt really great to be outside again, after two days of sitting in a small room-, Hiccup noticed that the place was more like a mansion. The building was huge! Hiccup was amazed that such a visible place was out of the agents' reach.

Jack saw how the shorter boy stared at his home with wide eyes, and decided to joke a bit with the guy –he couldn't help himself, okay? "You know, the house is really big", he started, waiting for a sign that the brunette was listening. Once Hiccup looked at him from the corner of his eye for brief seconds before turning his green eyes back to the mansion, Jack continued, "and it'd be great to have someone living there with me…someone besides Bunny."

Hiccup laughed through his nose and turned to the teen with white hair. "We haven't even finished our first date and you're already asking me to move in?"

"It's so lonely in there", Jack whined and took Hiccup's hand to his own, bringing it close to his mouth and kissing it.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and drew his hand back to himself. "Let's just go." And with that he headed towards the front gate, only to be stopped on his heels by Jack's voice.

"But you're not saying 'no'?"

Hiccup turned back to the master of illusion and narrowed his eyes. "I'm warning you, Frost."

"You're not saying 'no'", Jack answered his own question with a wide smile and joined Hiccup's side. He knew that the brunette liked his flirting, even if he didn't show it. Hiccup, on the other hand, knew that it was risky to joke with the guy like this, but he couldn't help himself –he had found himself enjoying Jack's company over the past two days. Weird, but he couldn't stop his mood from getting better whenever Jack said that he liked the trainee –even if sometimes Jack's flirting was more like sexual harassment.

They made their way of the gate, heading towards the city. Hiccup was surprised Jack wanted to walk, compared to that the center was quite far away (or, at least that is what he thought, as he wasn't completely sure where they were.) They walked in silence, both of them falling to their thoughts, until Jack opened his mouth.

"You know, Hic", he started, "this would be a perfect opportunity to escape. We're close to the center." Jack was right, Hiccup could already see that there were more people and cars and noise, which told the boys that they would soon be in their destination –whatever that was, because Hiccup wasn't sure where Jack would take him.

"Well, I figured that I could trick you into believing that I want to spend the evening with you and then let the agents capture you", Hiccup replied with a shrug. Actually he had realized that attempting to run away would be a suicide –Jack had hidden his weapons, and without them the trainee would be like a black cat on snow and the magician could easily catch him again.

"Rude", the white haired teen said and held his hand on his heart, acting hurt. "Just when I thought about a romantic dinner."

"I'm only doing this to get to know you", Hiccup sighed, "there's nothing romantic in this."

"If you say so~", Jack smirked and pulled out an icy rose out of nowhere, handing it over to Hiccup.

"What did I just tell you?" Hiccup asked and looked at the rose. It looked like a completely normal rose, but the flower was frozen. The trainee felt slightly embarrassed, as the people around them were staring at the two teens.

"There's nothing romantic about this", Jack stated with a pout and forced the flower to Hiccup's hand. "It's just a flower."

"It a rose, Frost."

"A _frozen _rose, Hic. It'll melt away and you won't even remember it was there. Nothing romantic, like I said."

"You're unbelievable."

The boys now stood in front of a Chinese restaurant, and Hiccup watched how the rose, indeed, melted away because of the heat in the trainee's hands. Then he moved his gaze from the now gone rose to the restaurant, then to his company and then back to the restaurant.

"We're having Chinese?" Jack nodded happily and opened the door for Hiccup, letting the noises from the restaurant to come out to the street. They walked in, and Jack chose to sit at a table that was in the corner, and Hiccup rolled his eyes once the waiter smiled happily and lead them there, giving them their menus and then disappearing.

"Really, Frost?" Hiccup laughed as they sat down. He wasn't complaining, though –he really liked Chinese food-, but he had been expecting a fancy dinner with violins and roses and other clichés like that.

"Hey, I'm a magician, not a bank robber." Jack wasn't paying any attention to the menu on the table, he just intensely watched the brunette study his, trying to decide what he should order. To Jack this felt like _the _perfect place for a date: it was casual enough, but not too casual.

Hiccup finally put the menu away, and Jack waved his hand at the waiter, who practically flew to the teens, taking their orders and then left again. The restaurant was quite full, as it was already past six and people were too tired to make their own food after a long day at work. Jack was watching Hiccup with his blue eyes, and the brunette did his best to avoid said eyes. He looked at the walls, the paintings, other people, the table…everything else but at the white haired teen. And this annoyed Jack. And not just slightly, it _annoyed _him. He wanted the trainee to look at him. Maybe it was a bit selfish to wish for such thing, but he really liked the boy. Really, really liked.

So, to get Hiccup to look at him, he placed his left foot on top of Hiccup's with a smirk. He saw how the boy blushed a little, but the brunette still didn't turn his green eyes from the beige tablecloth to the master of illusion. Jack narrowed his eyes in annoyance and moved his foot up a bit, stroking Hiccup's leg, causing the boy to _finally _look at the older teen.

"Um, Frost?" he whispered, staring at Jack under his brows. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing", was Jack's reply as he smiled a foxy smile and continued to move his foot. Hiccup bit his lip and moved his leg so that Jack couldn't reach it anymore –much to the boy's disappointment, so he drew his foot back.

"You better behave yourself or I'll change my mind about not capturing you", Hiccup said and thanked the waiter as their meals arrived.

"You're the boss", the white haired male shrugged and attacked the food with the chopsticks.

* * *

It took the two teens two hours to finish their dinner –after being ready with the food they just chatted around, Hiccup asking how Jack did his tricks and Jack just smiling slyly and telling the younger male that magicians never revealed their secrets-, and when they finally walked out of the restaurant, it was quite dark outside already, and the streetlamps were on, creating a metropolis like of a mood, even though the city wasn't that big that you could call it a metropolis.

Anyhow, as Hiccup was sure they'd head back to Jack's now, Jack walked to the exact opposite direction, and Hiccup didn't have time to stop himself from running after the other. "Where are we going now?"

"To movies, of course", Jack laughed, as if Hiccup had asked the stupidest question the magician had ever heard in his life. "I told you we'd have a dinner and a movie, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"Sitting in a dark room next to _you _doesn't sound that fascinating…" Hiccup said, causing Jack to rise his eyebrows at the shorter boy.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on", Hiccup rolled his eyes, "while I was tied to a chair, you kissed me way too many times AND yesterday you ended up kissing my neck."

Jack smirked and placed his hand on Hiccup's waist as they finally arrived to the movie theatre, standing in the line. "And?"

Hiccup stared at the hand that was resting on his waist for some brief seconds before looking back at the taller teen. "And I think you won't keep your mouth to yourself during the movie."

"I'm not that bad at kissing, am I?" Jack chuckled and watched how Hiccup's cheeks turned rosy pink before the trainee focused on the line of people in front of them, biting his lip. A sly smile crept to the illusion master's lips. "Thought so~ But I'll behave myself."

After if was finally their turn to buy tickets and move inside the theatre, Hiccup noted a thing that kept bothering him a bit: Jack's hand was still there. On his waist. It was there all the way to their seats, and when they sat down, Jack's hand took a hold of the trainee's. And Hiccup realized that maybe this was going a bit too fast –of course Jack had kissed him multiple times and all that, so holding hands shouldn't be bothering Hiccup, but it just was. He wanted to prove himself that Jack wasn't a bad guy and that Hiccup didn't need to capture him –that he could just say "fuck this" at the whole mission of his and befriend the magician. But Jack, however, seemed to think otherwise: the white haired male acted as if they were a couple of some sort –or then he was just being super flirty with the soon-to-be agent.

Jack settled down on his seat, waiting for the lights to go out. He didn't even know what movie they were about to watch (it later turned out it was an action movie), he just wanted to sit in a dark room in silence, knowing that Hiccup was sitting on his side. The theatre was quite empty, the only people in there were sitting on the first rows, and Hiccup and Jack were sitting at the back (Jack had insisted it), and Jack thanked the lord for that. He would have cried if the place had been filled with people.

Finally the room went dark and the movie started. Neither of the boys paid full attention to the huge screen: Jack being busy with concentrating on the heat on Hiccup's hand he was holding in his, and said brunette being busy with not trying to sweat too much –trying to act all cool, you know?

Once the room lightened up because of the movie's bright scene, Jack noticed something that put him on full guard. He leaned closer to Hiccup and whispered to the boy. "Look there." And he nodded towards the exit of the theatre –there stood a man.

"Hm", was the only sound Hiccup made at first. Then he whispered "Kind of suspicious to stand there during a movie."

"We have to leave", Jack said and dropped from his seat, kneeling on the floor. Hiccup followed him and tapped his back.

"What exactly are we doing?"

"Leaving?"

"But we can't go through the entrance", Hiccup pointed out, meaning that the door was locked by now and the people were supposed to leave through the exit once the movie ended (was that why the man was standing there?) But Jack had already started to crawl towards the stairs –luckily there were no other people on the same row, so the teens didn't need to watch out for any legs or anything like that.

Once they reached the end of the row, Jack peeked from behind the seats, and just then (_conveniently_) the room went completely dark (the magician had no idea what was going on in the movie, but he thanked god for the scene), and the boys ran to the door.

Jack gave his hand to Hiccup and told him to hold on tight. They were still at the level of the floor, not daring to stand up. Once the trainee's hand had a hold of the magician's, Jack snapped his fingers, and before Hiccup even knew it, they were on the other side, away from the strange man's sight. Hiccup bit back a smile as he remembered how Jack had used this same trick on the night the older teen had "kidnapped" him –he had to admit that the master of illusion had some seriously amazing skills.

Just when Jack stood up and walked to the front door, Hiccup following him, and was sure that they were safe, the door behind them opened and the man was there again. He scanned the huge hall of the theatre, and just when his eyes went to the front door, Jack and Hiccup were already outside, the door closing behind them slowly.

And the two teens ran, they ran like madmen, down the street and then to an alley, quickly jumping behind a dumpster to hide there. They both pressed their back against the dumpster, panting slightly, listening if there was anything to be heard that would sign the two boys that the man was after –all they heard was just cars and people and normal sounds of a city like that. No strange man to be seen.

After hiding in silence, Jack suddenly started to chuckle because of how close that had been, then it turned into a laugh. First the brunette trainee just stared at his company, confused –this was no situation for a laugh, right?-, but the laugh soon caught him, too, and they were now both laughing like crazy, almost running out of breath.

"This is stupid", Hiccup finally managed to say between the chuckles, "I shouldn't be running away like this. The man", Hiccup took in a deep breath to stop himself from laughing, "the man could have been one of the agents or something." Hiccup looked at Jack, who was about to stand up –since the danger seemed to be over. "Why am I running?"

"Jeez, I don't know", Jack said as he stood up, brushing his jeans a bit and then helping the brunette male up, "maybe you don't want to go back?"

"Blame yourself", Hiccup mumbled, "your charm is the thing that forced me to this stupid date", he added quietly, thinking that Jack didn't hear him. The teen, however, did.

"First of all, this date isn't stupid", he stated, "and second of all, you haven't seen even half of my charm yet." Then the magician just smiled like a fox and asked if the trainee was ready to return to the "house" Jack lived in –Hiccup still would prefer to call it a mansion, taking its size into account.

"Sure, I think I've ran enough for one day."

"What's that?" Jack laughed as they headed back, "I thought you're supposed to be in a great shape."

"I am", Hiccup frowned, "but I also have been sitting still for two days. Thanks to one _unnamed _person."

"Hey, I gave you a massage as an apology!" Jack whined while Hiccup rolled his eyes in an overdramatic way.

"And do I have to remind you how it ended?"

"It ended just fine", Jack grinned, meaning that he got Hiccup to go out with him. That counts as a happy ending. Hiccup shook his head.

"I swear to god if still had my weapons, I would make you pay."

Jack looked at Hiccup from the corner of his eye, not answering anything. Right, his weapons. Jack had forgotten about them. He had hidden them to his own room, sure that Hiccup wouldn't find them there –as if he would even need them anymore…

They walked all the way to Jack's house (slash mansion, okay) in silence, Hiccup wondering why Jack hadn't given him a sarcastic reply about his weapons. Maybe he wouldn't even give them back, Hiccup gasped inside his head. Maybe the guy had actually meant that Hiccup would stay with him?

You see, Hiccup was okay with forgetting about his task to capture Jack and blahblah all that, but he surely was not okay with staying with the guy forever and ever. Like, what an absurd idea! The trainee bit his lip. Had he made a wrong decision when he had decided to stay and get to know the guy? Maybe Jack had taken it a bit too seriously? Hiccup's thoughts were running in circles until they reached the front gate and he couldn't hold back his suspicion anymore.

"Frost."

"Yeah?" Jack had been about to open the gate, but now that Hiccup had called his name, he had turned around to the boy.

"You…" Hiccup had a pause. How should he put this? He couldn't just ask if Jack had been serious about Hiccup moving in, because the brunette knew that the older boy would just answer something flirty and stupid. "Are you going to give me my weapons back?" he asked instead. With knowing something about his weapons, Hiccup would find out whether or not Jack would prevent him from leaving.

"Why?" Jack asked. Damn, he dodged the question. Hiccup shrugged.

"Just asking?" Then Jack opened the gate, waiting for the shorter boy to walk into the yard, and then closed the gate after them.

"Your weapons are fine, Hic", the magician said. Jack knew that knowing the condition of his weapons wasn't what Hiccup had asked, but he only tried to change the subject –to avoid the question of if he would give the trainee his weapons back or not. He saw from the green eyes that Hiccup was about to say "I didn't ask that" or something, so Jack hurriedly said "I think you can use the guest room now that you're not tied to the chair."

Hiccup frowned a bit at how Jack never answered his question, but shrugged then, following Jack upstairs once they were in the house. "Okay."

They walked down the hallway of the second floor, until they reached a door at the very end of it. Jack smiled and opened the door for Hiccup, watching how the boy walked in a took a look around. There was a small bed (and surprisingly, pajamas on it –like Jack had been planning on this), an empty shelf and a small working desk. Pretty normal decoration, so to say.

"Do you want to go to sleep or…?" Jack didn't finish his sentence, his playful voice was enough to tell Hiccup what he meant. The trainee turned around, rolled his eyes and walked to the door where Jack was leaning on the doorframe. He pushed the guy to the hallway, following him and closing the door. He felt like, since the room was now technically his, Jack had no right to just casually stand on the doorway.

"Well, I'm _so _tired that I might as well go to bed", he said and held back a smug smile as the excited spark in Jack's eyes slowly faded away. Unbelievable that the guy actually thought Hiccup would do anything with him –even holding hands with the guy felt like too much to the trainee.

"Fine. But you're not getting away without a kiss", the white haired teen chuckled, and Hiccup had to place his hand to Jack's lips once the boy started to lean closer.

"Uh, I think I am." The magician frowned, obviously annoyed that now that Hiccup had his hands free, the boy could stop the older male from kissing him. Jack took a hold of the trainee's hand, removing it from his mouth.

"But they always have a good night kiss in the movies after a date", he whined and gave the other boy puppy eyes. The pleading expression didn't work on Hiccup, though.

"I think you have gotten enough kisses for the past two days", he pointed out, slightly annoyed at how Jack didn't seem to understand when he had to give up.

Of course the master of illusion with snow white hair knew how many times he had stolen kisses from the brunette boy. But he just couldn't get enough of those soft lips, that adorable face, the thin body the boy had…Really now, from day one he had seen Hiccup, he had decided to get the boy to himself –that's a little creepy, but Jack didn't mind-, and when the Frost decides to get something, he _will _get it.

So, Jack just casually placed his left hand to the trainee's cheek, his right hand to the door, right next to Hiccup's head, leaned in closer and stopped only an inch away from the other's lips, smirking. Hiccup was like a mouse in a corner: Jack's body was way too close to his, the white haired teen's hand on the door preventing him from moving away and the hand on his cheek stopping him from moving his head…He was leaning against the door, staring at the blue eyes angrily. Christ, the boy didn't listen to him at all, did he –hadn't he just told Jack that he wouldn't give him any kisses?

"Frost, I'm warning you", Hiccup whispered, his hot breath tickling Jack's lips a bit, "move."

"Nuh-uh", the taller teen just said, loving the way the trainee was breathing through his mouth, lips slightly parted. Damn, the boy was too adorable. Jack moved his hand from the cheek to the brunette's chin, forcing him to move his head up a bit so that Jack didn't need to lean down so much as he finally captured Hiccup's lips with his own, smiling into the kiss as he found it hilarious that he could still taste the Chinese food from the lips.

So the two teens just stood there, Jack moving his lips against Hiccup's ever so slowly and Hiccup trying his best to keep it together –Jack was an amazing kisser, Hiccup couldn't deny that, and so it took all his might not to kiss back (that would have been weird plus Jack would have gotten too excited about that.) He failed, though, because after a while of not getting kissed back, Jack got annoyed -it hurt his ego a bit that Hiccup wasn't melting in his hands- and deepened the kiss so that Hiccup's head hit the door, and that sudden movement coming from the magician distracted Hiccup enough to get his thoughts off their tracks, and he soon realized that he was kissing back.

Okay, kissing the white haired teen wasn't all _that _bad: Jack had cold lips, which felt kind of nice, and the way he moved them gently drove Hiccup almost crazy. He would _maybe _do this again, but when he felt a tongue on his lips, asking for entrance, he knew that Jack was about to move on way too fast, and so he slammed his hands to the boy's chest, pushing him away –he only managed to get the lips off of his, though, but Jack's face stayed only an inch or two away.

"I think that's enough now." Jack disagreed, though, placing another kiss to the other boy's lips, smirking into it.

"Frost…" Hiccup mumbled against the older teen's lips with a warning tune, staring at his blue eyes. "I said it's enough."

The owner of said blue eyes huffed before pulling back. "You're such a party killer, Hic."

With a roll of his eyes, Hiccup opened the door behind him, took a step back into the room, said a good night to Jack and slammed the door shut right in front of the magician's face. Jack was left alone to the hallway, and he looked at the door.

Kissing was amazing. Spending time with Hiccup was amazing. And Jack knew that Hiccup wouldn't go anywhere (at least, not without his items and weapons and stuff like that), which was an amazing thing to know, but he still did it.

He locked the door.

What a way to end a date, right? To lock your company into their room. Jack bit his lip and shook the guilt away from his head. This was just a security thing, nothing bad –that's what the told himself. He just wanted to be _sure _that the trainee wouldn't go anywhere.

On the other side of the door Hiccup was staring at the lock in disbelief. He had heard the click as Jack had locked the door, and now the trainee was mad. Just when he had actually thought that Jack wasn't that bad, said teen had locked him into a room –again.

Great.

But Hiccup was too tired (and embarrassed because of the kiss) to yell at the boy and tell him to unlock the door, so he just lied down to the bed, staring at the ceiling. He would demand an excuse for locking the door tomorrow, of course, but right now he wanted to worry about whether or not he would have a chance to meet Merida and Rapunzel –he missed his friends, but with Jack watching over him…Yeah, it wouldn't be easy.

Hiccup sighed and turned to his side, closing his eyes. He wouldn't fall asleep any moment soon, he knew it, but he could as well give it a try.

* * *

**A/N: **[muffled Marianas Trench's _All To Myself _playing in the distance] This was such a pain in my ass...

Oh and don't you worry, I haven't forgotten that this is an _agent_AU, so...we'll get to that later, okay?


End file.
